North Park Studios Wiki
' !' "One Night of Drinking" is the first episode of the fan animated series North Park based on the adult animated television series South Park. It is the first episode of Season 1 and the first episode overall. It was released to YouTube on March 28, 2017 Synopsis In a small Wyoming town, Charlie Lloyd, Jack Camelot, Chris Montague, & Morgan Picardson try to stop their dads from endangering themselves from alcoholic drinks. Since their dads become so addicted, they begin to steal their booze and hide it away only then to teach their dads a moral lesson of drinking too much. Plot On a bus ride to school, the boys are frowning and complaining about the end of the summer while school is starting. At school, the boys sit outside the counselor's office before class and Charlie complains of a headache. After Chris asks what the problem is, Charlie explains that his father has a drinking problem and constantly fights with his mother. This was due to his dad frequently buying alcohol from the store. Charlie explains that after his dad comes home, he ends up urinating himself and passing out and that the whole situation lasted for hours. Chris then admits that his dad does the same repulsive habit, later followed by Morgan admitting a similar story. Chris then adds that his dad did not wreck his house. Jack questions why their fathers are purposefully getting themselves into trouble by consuming too much alcohol. The boys later plan to deal with the situation but Chris decides that they need to find out more just to be certain. During class, Mr. Edward teaches the class an economics lesson. Chris talks to Jack more about their dad's situation. Jack suggests to take away the drinks in order to stop them from over drinking. Charlie believes that the group should watch over their dads and prevent them from doing anything harmful. Chris yells at Charlie to calm down making him respond in anger. Mr. Edward intervenes and yells back at Charlie for misbehaving in class and accusing him of trying to sabotage his lesson. Charlie replies and Mr. Edward continues with the lesson. As he continues to teach, Charlie gives him the evil eye while also sticking his tongue at him. The bell rings and Mr. Edward becomes frustrated about class ending. At home, the boys are watching their favorite TV show "Nostalgia Critic" as he reviews a fake movie called "Mickey's Masturbation" and complains about how ridiculous it is. Charlie comments on the show stating that the show gives out so much nostalgia. Jack's dad Patrick arrives home carrying a brown paper bag titled "beer", and passes by the boys. He warns the boys not to follow him as he plans to drink all of it in the backyard. The boys' expressions turn to shock and Jack reprimands his father's actions, ordering him to stop. The boys run over to Patrick and he yells at Jack calling him a "little bitch". Jack tells his father that he does not approve of his drinking habits. Patrick refrains from drinking and leaves the house out of anger. Charlie (mimicking a British accent) explains to Jack that Patrick is drunk. Chris has enough and cannot find any other solution. Charlie completely dismissed Chris' question and points out an Alec Baldwin reference to Jack. Jack tries to get back on track, but Charlie later throws out a George Carlin reference. Jack completely loses it and delivers his most famous catchphrase "enough with the references". Charlie then remembers back to what Jack said in the classroom and also suggests to hide their parents' drinks. Jack forgets about that idea and questions Charlie, to which he explains that the only way to deal with the situation is to hide the beer in a forest. Jack refuses but Chris later convinces him and it would be the best way to save their dads. Jack still refuses to listen as he calls the plan stupid. Charlie further explains the plan that they need to ditch school in order to carry it out. Chris criticizes Charlie about the ditching idea but Charlie brings out a relevant point. Jack is finally convinced and tells the guys to go through with the plan. Chris agree, but warns Charlie that if the boys get into trouble about this plan, all the blame will be placed on him, to which Charlie replies that he will take that risk. At lunch during school, the boys continue to discuss their plan. Charlie warns the group about a 'guardworm" in the forest. To Jack's disbelief, he yells at Charlie for suggesting such a stupid concept. Charlie drinks his milk, instantly spitting it out, only to discover that there is no milk. Mordecai the school lunch chef walks over to the table after Charlie calls out to him. Charlie reprimands Mordecai about the strange tasting drink. Mordecai admits that every milk container has been replaced with alcohol and cannot find out who. At Chris's house, Diesel Montague angrily storms into the kitchen, demanding to know where his beer is. He asks his wife about it with no luck. She reveals that she bought a bunch a day before. Diesel screams at Chris to get in the kitchen and asks what happened to the booze. Chris makes up an excuse that the FCC took away the booze due to bad television and Diesel decides to keep looking. Chris calls up Jack and tells him the plan worked out great so far. Jack informs Chris that the group is ready in the forest and to bring the booze with him. Diesel once again yells at Chris, making him leave the house. At the forest, the boys meet up and follow through with their plan. They begin to bury the booze in the snow and completely get rid of it. After the digging is done, the boys leave the forest in a hurry. The next day, the boys' dads are sitting on a couch after they've been asked to meet up. The boys explain that they love their dads and they do not want to see them hurt because of their drinking problems. They inspire them to embrace life and put the bottle down a few times. After their emotional speech, the dads finalyl decide to so something about their issue. They substitute their drinking to visit a strip club. After seeing their dads basically learning nothing, the boys give up and decide to play Duel Monsters with their cards. At the bus stop, Jack meets up with Charlie and assures him that their dads will never learn from their mistakes and just to forget about the whole thing. Assuming they went to the strip club, Jacks tells him that they won't be going back there. The last thing Charlie tells Jack is a strange figure he witnessed in the area, to which Jack replies in disbelief. Characters in the Episode * Chris Montague * Jack Camelot * Charlie Lloyd * Morgan Picardson * Mr. Edward * Mordecai * Patrick Camelot * Diesel Montague * Marty Lloyd * Rocky Picardson * Xavier Brown * Peter Jackson * Joey Stevens * Ben Tavern * Classmates * Ben Dover File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse